1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white balance adjustment method, and more particularly to a method of automatic white balance adjustment for a scanner.
2. The Related Art
A traditional scanning process of a scanner is to utilize a white light to illuminate a document which is being scanned by the scanner. An image of the document is got by sensing and analyzing a reflected light and then is transmitted to a processing unit of a software, where the white balance adjustment for the background color of the image is executed. However, when the color of the content in the document is close to the background color of the document, it is difficult for the scanner to do the color identification between the content and the background that further results in a difficult white balance adjustment for the image.